


Loving End

by anaallen44



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaallen44/pseuds/anaallen44
Summary: Shadow is used as a catalyst to focus the Eclipse cannons power. He has a power ring strapped on his chest and when the energy is shot it goes through the ring. Sonic is locked up and Shadow lives his worst nightmare. Shadow walks away from the experience with more than he bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

The pain was unbearable. He could barely move his limbs. Head hung low looking down at the inhibitor ring strapped onto his chest. His pristine chest fur gone, burned off leaving only burning red flesh.  
He could hear the cannon starting up behind him again, it was coming. Powerful chaos energy seeped into his being, the inhibitors on his wrist and ankles keeping it from pouring out his being. Instead aiming all the energy towards his chest and through ring, the feeling of the pure energy of a chaos emerald coarsing through his being like he could mplode at any second. His very being felt as though it were being taken apart only leaving chaos in its place. His screams were muted by the blast, chaos fled his being towards the earth, then it stopped. Shadow gasp, muscles releasing the intense tensing they once again endured. Looking around to the vastness of space he was left wondering if this was it. How he would die, destroying the plant himself and his beloved Maria had cherished in his youth. Blood mixed drool dripped from his mouth blending in with the countless tears pouring down his face. He just wanted this to stop..... He could hear the machine starting up again. 

 

Sonic was on a mission, well was until he was knocked out and awakened by a splash of ice water onto his face. Jolting awake Sonic coughed when he felt water entering his nose, trying to sit up he was met with resistance. Opeing his eyes the quickly closing them upon being flashed with a bright light. He could feel the straps and metal table he lied on. Then the chuckles of Eggman left little to the imagination as to who it was.

Slowly opening his eyes and introduced to eggman hovering over him in surgical scrubs and a sinister grin. 

"Wouldn't want you sleeping on the job". 

What was his plan?

"What is this"?

"This is your end-"

"Oh, cut me a break with the whole this is my end cliche, we both know how this is gonna end"

A chuckle rang from Eggman once again.  
"Yes I agree, we both know how this is going to end"  
Leaving Sonics view for a second then returning with a kitchen knife, Sonic stiffened.

"Wh-what is that for"?

"I thought we both knew how this was gonna end, well if you don't know. I wouldn't want to spoil the ending"

Cutting into Sonics left thigh, blood slipped from the wound and continued pouring out in larger quantities as the cur as deepened with every back and forth action.

 

Sonic was screaming in pain, he jerked his body struggling to get away but it did little to help. He could feel his flesh forcibly being separated by the knife.  
3 minutes passed before Sonic had broken down and became a crying mess. It was pure agony, Eggman was nearly to the bone wen Snievly interrupted claiming Tails and the other had arrived and was wreaking havoc. Growling in annoyance Eggman removed the knife and sat the bloodied instrument onto a side table once again going out of Sonics eye sight. The the door was slammed shut.


	2. Uncontrollable Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving how he escaped to your imagination
> 
> Didn't have an idea for it

Taking the last strap off his arm, Sonic moved to his legs when suddently his wrist were drawing to eachother and the metal collided. Trying to pull his arms away proved useless as the metal was magnetic and stuck together. Taking in the information Sonic then installed his ankles and slowly brought his legs over the edge. The movement was painful and filled with constant stops went the pain became too much. Looking at the wound now it was bleeding profoundly and it looked deep. Tears fill his eyes at the thought of this being permanent and affecting his running. 

 

An explsion shook the room Sonic held his leg in hopes the shaking wouldn't jostle it. Signing in relief once the quaking stopped he looked around for a wrapping if some kind. Noticing most the utensils used were sharp and deadly. He ripped his gloves using them to wrap the wound, all the while whimpering in pain and watching the white gloves again red. It would have to do, Eggman should be distracted, but any of his goons would return at any second. 

 

This was doing to hurt he dubbed then slipped from the table. Because of his bound wrist he had to turn his body onto the bed and slowly slide down. Feet hitting the ground, he experimentally put pressure on the hurt leg and immediately regretted it as the pain meter hightened. Leaning onto one foot he kept his arms on the bed for balance. How as he gonna do this? 

 

Then he looked to the mayo instrument carrying the deadly utensils including the bloodied knife, his gaze traveled to the bottom, it had wheels. Dumping it he limped to the door, looking both ways and checking for surveillance before stumbling out. He got a few feet till the metal on his wrist reacted, violently pulling his towards a wall and slamming into the wall. His wrist held in place by a bar linning the wall, it also metal. 

 

His sporadic behavior made the mayo instrument fall to the ground out if his reach. A clash echoed the relatively empty hall. His injured leg during the fiasco was abused throughout, forcing him to step using it as to not lose his balance. The pain intensified ten fold leaving his yelping in pain and attempting to grasp the red stained cloth. A few minutes of groaning and cursing a few times the pain had finally became a low buzz, bearable but not ignorable. Griting his teeth he moved the metal along metal then limped along, looking out for danger. Taking occasional glances toward the glass taking up both sides of the wall and continued down the hall. 

Sonic looked out and noticed the lazer cannon shooting earth, but what caught his attention was the mobian being used as an amplifier to keep the chaos energy stable. 

 

It was Shadow.

 

Moving as fast as he could without hurting himself too much Sonic was forced to witness the abuse which Eggman inflicted onto his friend. The power stopped at random intervals then started up again leaving little time for the dark hog to catch his breath. Tears fell down his face, the feeling if blood crawling down his leg ensured him the lightheadedness wasn't his imagination.


	3. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow

He was extremely weak and exhausted when he was saved, and boarded onto Tails space ship. Waking to the ships medical ward he looked over to notice Sonic sleeping, one of his thighs wrapped heavily. What happened? Feeling something in his grasp then looking to his opened palm which held a chaos emerald. He welcomed the feeling of its warm embrace espically when compared to its abrasive nature. Rouge visited and was in tears, Omega also voiced his concerns, but was content with Shadows consciousness. Shadow was worried for Sonic wellbeing when he hadn't woken up till a few hours of their trip back to earth. When he did Shadow was filled with relief as was Sonics friends, some crying, but all hugged him attempting to not bother his thigh. When their eyes met there was joy and relief for each others safety. Arriving on earth was when Shadow had started to feel strange. The feeling intensifying once they exited the ship, and Shadow felt the oncomings of chaos control taking place without his consent. Suddently disappearing then reappearing at a hillside, greenery all around. Confused and a bit panicked he could feel the effects again. Appearing at what looked to be the Ice zone, it was like the chaos around him was in control. Draggin him around to where the chaos signature was most pronounced. His being was ghostlike, his body translucent and easy to miss, also he was without prohibitor rings which usually adorned his being. He had no control over where he was, nor how to stop it. Few weeks would pass till Sonic would see him again (holding an emerald), bombarding him with questions. Answering the best he could till he once again disappeared. Most of his transporting alone was spent thinking and questioning what was happening, trying to find solutions. Days later Shadow would appeared in front of Rouge (also holding an emerald), she looked worried sick. Questioning him and recovering the same if not more information then Sonic before he disappeared once again. Shadow had tried Chaos controlling to certain locations, it worked though it did have the side effect of tiring him out causing him to lose his ghostlike form in favor of becoming only Choas energy. A day later Shadow decided to risk using chaos control to Tails house in hopes for answers and advice. While he didn't have complete control on exactly where he appeared, was near the house. After quickly telling Tails of his findings, the kit set off to do his own research. Sonic had bombarded him with questions and tried touching him. Both were surprised to find his had fazed through Shadows body. Every few days he would use chaos control to appear at Tails house to watch the kit work. Till nearly a week later Tails came up with a hypothesis, Shadow was entirely make of Chaos energy. No longer did he have a body, he was forever phasing from one place to the next, whichever had the strongest chaos signature.Chaos energy unevently distributed through the world because of the emeralds and master emerald. In space with only one chaos emerald which Shadow had been exposed to helped him keep his physical form. Now with emeralds all over their practically fighting to keep him in their region, because there is not one he's solely getting energy from, his physical form has been reduced to chaos. Extensive research allowed Tails to think of a solution then draw up blueprints. To creat a room where chaos energy couldn't get in, Sonic was sent to retrieve an emerald while he worked on the model. A week had passed till Tails was satisfied with he model and started with the main invention. A month came and went as a new one started the beginnings of fall. Friends visiting to talk with Shadow before his inevitable departure, though they couldn't make it every time Shadow came Sonic was always there sitting in wait to talk with the dark hog again. They soon became closer Shadow even admitting to thinking of Sonic as a friend. The machine was completed nearing the middle of the month. Sitting the chaos emrald inside then allowing Shadow to enter and shutting the door after, they watched as Shadow hadn't transported at the time he usually would. It was an accomplishment all three were relieved and happy it was a success. With the anti-chaos glass encasing him none of the chaos from outside could affect him. Shadow being exposed to only the sole emerald on a pedestal in the middle of the glass box. Allowing him to have a physical form once again. It wasn't the most luxurious lifestyle, but it worked. He was kept in captivity for months, Rouge and Omega coming by to greet him. Knuckles was informed of the situation and turned to his ancient ancestors for answers. Sonic was their with him throughout, never leaving his side except for food, bathroom needs, or to fight Eggman. Getting to know each other as the weeks turned to months then a year passed by, it wasn't long till both developed a crush on one another. Sonic confessed first, standing before the box with a hand pressed against the cold glass. Shadow mimicking the action from the inside and returning his feelings. For months to come trial and error would follow as Tails was trying to create a device for Shadow to keep his physical form, all the while being to chaos control freely. Days later hung from Shadow's neck was a mini fake emerald, capable of storing the surrounding chaos energy and enabling him to be able to use said energy and keep his physical form. Shadow thanked the kit dearly offering to do him any favor he wished in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly a good ending, but my original idea was only of Shadow being used as a catalyst for chaos to go through. 
> 
> The rest is kinda an excuse so I could add it.
> 
> At the end Shadow is now entirely made up of Choas energy and because of such doesn't have a heart beat and can heal himself instantly. Though he can still feel the pain himself healing and getting hurt.
> 
> Feel free to build up on the idea on your own


End file.
